


Caught and Collard

by ShenLong



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, non-con(but that soon changes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: Bulma has wanted the Saiya-jin prince for some time now but Vegeta seems to be oblivious to her advances.  She decides to take matters into her own hands.





	Caught and Collard

Bulma watched quietly from the corner of the room as the Saiya-jin began to awaken. She noted how his muscles flexed and bunched as he felt the restraints that were in place at his wrists and ankles. She remained silent, watching, observing and becoming more excited by the minute.

Vegeta slowly returned to consciousness. His mind was foggy, he couldn't remember clearly what had happened. He was aware that it was dark. As his senses came back on line he realized why it was so dark..... his eyes were covered by a blindfold. The soft material pressing his lashes closed against his skin preventing any form of sight. An experimental flexing of his muscles confirmed what he already thought...... He was bound.

Vegeta was a little puzzled to say the least. Anyone that knew him was fully aware of his strength and so to bind him like this was stupid. A whisper of cool air against his skin jolted him back. He suddenly realized he was lying on something firm, his sight taken from him, bound at the wrist and ankle.

And he was totally naked.

A soft noise to one side caused him to jerk his head around. "Who's there?" he demanded.

No reply.

He flexed his muscles once more deciding that he had had enough of this stupidity. To his shock he could not break free of the restraints that held him.

A soft chuckle.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Vegeta growled angrily as he tried to figure out why he could not break the restraints. They didn't feel like anything all that strong.

"Try all you like my sweet prince, but you will not escape," a voice whispered close to his ear.

Vegeta jerked as if burned. He hadn't heard the person move towards him.

A touch, feather light, stroked over his chest and then just as quickly was gone. "The restraints are a special little experiment of mine," whispered the voice.

Vegeta could not suppress the shiver that ran through his body at that touch as his mind tried to figure out just what the hell was going on here. 

The touch returned again, this time ghosting across his abdomen.

He couldn't stop the moan that passed his lips as his body betrayed him. Although his mind was a whirl of fury, his body was alive with sensitivity. The fact that he was deprived of his sight only served to heighten his sense of feeling.

"The restraints will take your strength, my prince."

He struggled again as the words registered. Try as he might he could not break free. He felt his ki dropping to a lower level. "How?" he choked out.

"Quite simple, my prince. As the moon's positive rays affect you and allow you to transform, so the same can be said for the negative rays."

Vegeta thought on this small yet significant piece of information.

The touch returned. Small circles were being traced across the expanse of his chest causing the flesh to raise in small bumps under the ministration.

"The negative rays have been captured and used in the restraints...... That is why you cannot break them."

"Why?" he asked softly. He knew now that his captor was none other than Bulma, the woman that had offered him a home after the fight and then flight from Namek. What he didn't know was what the seemingly bright, yet timid around him woman, was up to.

"I thought that would be obvious," came the husky reply. The touch of the finger was gone but replaced with something far softer.

Vegeta's brain was threatening to cease functioning. He no longer had control over his rebellious body and the pleasure his nerves were registering causing all attempts at coherent thought to be swept aside. He moaned again as his skin relayed the soft touch of a feather to his overloaded senses.

Bulma toyed with her prince. She had planned this whole little scene for some time. It had taken her a while to work out a method of restraining the Saiya-jin, but finally she had done it. Now she had him exactly where she wanted him and there wasn't a dammed thing he could do about it.

Vegeta found the teasing touches twice as stimulating without his sight. Not knowing where the next one would grace his body, he felt an unfamiliar stirring between his spread legs. He groaned again. "Why?"

Warm air tickled against his cheek as Bulma shifted her position to whisper in his ear. "Why my prince?..... Well let me tell you..." 

A gentle brush of soft lips against his. His tongue darted out tasting Bulma's sweetness.

"I have wanted you for a while, my prince." 

The kisses returned tracing his jaw line.

"Do you know how torturous it is to watch you training all the time? This gorgeous body as it moves and bends.... screaming at me to look, but not touch? Have you any idea how crazy that drives me?"

Vegeta was beginning to lose control. His hormones taking over and sending logical thought on a vacation. He moaned as a tongue swiped the shell of his ear.

"You are perfection..." the hot breath caressed his collar bone as lips once more trailed wetly downwards. Then they were gone.

Vegeta whimpered slightly at the loss, unable to see because of the blindfold still wrapped tightly over his eyes. Then his whole body jerked as he felt the feather return.

Bulma smiled to herself. This was going much better than she had hoped. She was unsure of Vegeta's reaction to sex, but judging by the rapidly swelling length between his legs, some part of him knew all about it.

The feather traced along the underside of his erection and he gasped aloud. Never had he felt anything like that before. While Vegeta had some knowledge of mating rituals as they had been called on his home planet, he was yet to experience anything along those lines. It seemed, however, that Bulma knew exactly what to do to him to ensure the maximum pleasure to reach his overloaded brain.

Bulma continued her assault. Bringing the tip of the feather along the underside to swirl lightly around the head of Vegeta's engorged sex. 

Vegeta's brain shut down on all rational thought and opened up only to receive the pleasurable sensations that were coming from his groin. Kami, he never knew anything could feel this good!

He wanted more.

Bulma's own excitement was rising rapidly and she could feel herself becoming wet with it as her eyes drank in the vision of her prince’s perfect body. She stopped the torment for a moment to study the Saiya-jin The perfectly sculpted shoulders and chest led into a well toned abdomen. The ridges of muscles defined as they moved sleekly under the skin. The softness of the hairless calves leading to silky thighs and then to the current center of Vegeta's world.

His manhood stood proud and erect, just begging to be touched. For a Saiya-jin of smaller stature he was very well endowed. Bulma wanted a taste. She leaned forward and gently swiped her tongue across the head.

Vegeta's hips bucked as he felt the touch. The fire raced through his veins threatening to burn him alive. "Ohhhh.... Kami..." he moaned.

Bulma smiled to herself. "So you liked that, my prince?"

Vegeta moaned again in reply. He knew that even if he hadn't been in restraints there was no way he would leave now. That touch had ignited the fire and he knew he wanted it to burn.

Bulma reached a hand upwards and tugged at the blindfold. She wanted her prince to see what she was doing to him.... what she was going to do to him. She needed to see his eyes, to read the emotions within them. The blindfold released its hold, allowing Vegeta the option of sight once more.

He blinked as the light seared its way along his optic nerve. It took a couple of moments for his eyes to adjust and when they finally did he had to blink again, unable to comprehend what they were seeing. Bulma was standing slightly to the side of him. He glanced around quickly and became aware that he was strapped down to a makeshift bed of sorts. The room was unfamiliar to him, but that wasn't what caused his already hard member to harden even more.

He drank in the vision of the woman before him. Bulma was clad in a soft see through mesh top, a tight black leather mini skirt adorned her hips. Her face was flushed with excitement, her lips slightly parted and her eyes shining with lust.

Vegeta shivered.

"Tell me, my prince; do you like what you see?" she whispered huskily.

Vegeta was lost for words. Hungrily he let his eyes rove over her body while a tiny voice screamed at him to think about what was happening here. He told the voice to take a hike.

Bulma stalked over to him once more. She held the feather up so as Vegeta could see what she was going to do with it.

He watched silently as the feather lowered towards his calf. The touch sent a chill through him as the soft tip danced its way up over his knee and along the inside of his thigh. Skipping lightly over his sac it continued down the other thigh.

"Mmmm... so sensitive, so responsive, my prince."

Vegeta let go a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Tell me, my prince, have you ever experienced the pleasures of a female’s body before?"

The onyx eyes narrowed.

"Ahhhhh. So that explains a lot of things then." Bulma continued to ply the tip of the feather to Vegeta's heated skin, reveling in the small twitches and contractions of muscles.

Vegeta was becoming more aware of his body as the teasing torment continued. Each touch sent a burning along his nerves driving his already overloaded sensory system into near shutdown. He became aware of two things.....  
1) He was so hard he thought he would burst.  
2) The reason for his predicament was continuing to arouse him mercilessly.

Bulma watched carefully as the Saiya-jin fought his inner battle. She could see the lust and pleasure in his eyes along with the hatred at being held captive. "Surrender to me, my prince and I will show you pleasure like you have never dreamed possible."

Vegeta was torn. His inner self screaming at him to regain control. To stop this now! He could not... would not be controlled. Could he?

The feather was again replaced by warm, soft lips, lips that kissed and nipped gently along his thighs. "Surrender..." came the plea whispered against his skin.

The warrior again surged forth demanding his attention. Lips wrapped themselves around the head of his erection. 

His body told the warrior to go take a long run off a short pier.

Hearing the soft sigh escape that mouth, Bulma smiled to herself as she felt the body relax. Vegeta had surrendered.

Bulma began her seduction in earnest.

Vegeta, decision made, lay back and relaxed against his bonds. He let his body take over and just felt. Never had pleasure been this intense before. He likened it to the battle, the thrill of the fight as the adrenaline coursed through his system heightening his senses and multiplying the sensations ten fold.

Bulma began to work his shaft with precision. She knew exactly how to use her tongue and mouth to bring him ever closer to the edge but refuse to grant the thing he wanted the most... 

Release.

Writhing and moaning under that skillful tongue, Vegeta continued to feel the pleasure build until he was teetering on the brink. But he was denied the final push to tip him over the edge. Then the warm mouth and teasing tongue were gone, leaving him bereft and frustrated. He growled at the loss and opened his eyes again to see why she had ceased her pleasuring of him.

Bulma chuckled softly at his expression of loss. "Don't worry, my prince, you will get your release. When I allow it."

He shuddered at that. The whisper of clothing drew his eyes once more to his captor and they widened slightly as he watched her remove her clothing. The top slid over delicate shoulders to reveal the creamy skin that dipped from her neck to gently rounded breasts. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

The shirt was tossed to a corner as Bulma reached for the zipper of her skirt. The metal teeth rasped as the zipper was lowered, the fabric parting to allow her to wriggle out of it. The skirt landed with a soft thwap somewhere in the vicinity of her top. Bulma wore nothing underneath.

Fully on display she stretched herself languidly for him to see and then ran her hands down her body enticing him. He felt his shaft twitch in appreciation of the form before him as his eyes took in every curve, every dip of the body as it was shown off to perfection.

"Tell me.... Do you want me, my prince?" came the husky question.

Vegeta could no longer deny the lust and need that raged through him. He wanted, no needed to take this creature that had teased him for so long. 

Bulma moved closer again and brushed her nude form against his thigh as her hand reached to wrap around his arousal. Squeezing him gently she began to stroke. "I asked you a question, my prince."

He stared at her through a haze of pleasure, brain uncomprehending of her words.

"Do you want me?"

He grunted in reply as his hips began to buck under her hand.

Bulma smiled and released him. He watched, frustrated, that she had stopped and then moaned as he realized what she was about to do.

Bulma climbed up onto the 'bed' and straddled Vegeta's hips. She reached between her legs and grasped the base of his erection and positioned it at her entrance. Her eyes stared down into his dark depths, studying the swirl of emotion hiding there. He stared back, noting the need and desire in her darkened irises.

With just the head of his member touching her entrance she rocked slowly allowing the tip to gently graze across without penetrating her. "Tell me what you want, my prince," she murmured into his ear as she began to nibble gently on the lobe.

Speech was a little out of Vegeta's range at this point. The sensations he was getting from the teasing friction rendering him mute. He moaned softly and tried to push himself into her by way of response.

She moved slightly avoiding his attempts to gain entry. She waggled her finger in front of his eyes. "No, no, no, my prince. You need to tell me what it is you want. Then, if you are a good boy, I will let you have it." Her tongue traveled down his chest to latch onto one of his nipples. Sucking and nibbling she laved the darkened spot with attention until the soft pants and moans from his mouth told her he was at breaking point. She smiled at him again and rubbed herself back and forth across the head of his arousal.

Vegeta couldn't take anymore. He had to find friction and release - or go mad. Thrusting his hips in another futile attempt he moaned, "Please..... "

"Please what, my prince. Just tell me what it is you want. You know I cannot deny you anything."

Throwing all dignity out of the window, Vegeta succumbed,"I need.... I need.." another moan. "Dammit! I need to be inside you. I need to .." 

The rest of his words were silenced into a raw cry of primal lust as Bulma took the head of his member into her body. Gently she teased, only allowing the shallow penetration and nothing more.

He moaned and writhed beneath, desperately trying to push himself deeper. "Bulma... I have to have you," he panted.

Knowing what it had cost the proud Saiya-jin to say those words Bulma relented and pushed herself backwards, impaling her body to the hilt on his length. Slowly she began to move.

Vegeta had lost it completely. The moment he had become fully sheathed inside that warm tight passage his mind had shut down. It took a few moments for him to return to the current plane and when he did he was overwhelmed with sensations. The slick smoothness of Bulma completely enveloped him, stroking and caressing his length as the tightness and friction drove him mad with desire. He began to rock his hips as she rode him. 

Bulma was in seventh heaven. The feeling of her prince's length as he entered her body fully was to say the least, mind-blowing. He was so thick and so long, he opened, filled and massaged her inner walls as he penetrated her deeply turning her on even more. Grasping his shoulders she began to raise and lower her hips, riding him slowly at first and then building up a rhythm, pleased to note he returned her favor with thrusts of his own.

Soon they were both panting as they climbed the ladder to the ultimate level. Bulma was covered in sweat as her body tingled with every thrust, every stroke. She leaned backward and released her prince’s ankles from their bindings and then stretched to repeat the gesture to his wrists.

Feeling himself freed from the restraints and his ki level begin to return to normal as the negative rays of the moon trapped within the bindings gave up their hold on him, he swiftly took charge. His arms encircled the woman above him and he brutally pulled her to his chest. Using his legs for leverage he twisted and flipped them over so that Bulma was beneath him.

Bulma stared up, slightly shocked into glittering onyx. She swallowed nervously. She had taken a gamble in releasing Vegeta and could only hope that the prince wasn't too pissed at her for her restraining of him. Her fears were put to rest as his lips found hers and he began to rape her mouth.

Vegeta settled himself between her spread legs and began a few experimental thrusts. Enjoying the feeling it gave him he stole a fevered kiss before beginning to pound into her body with recklessness.

Bulma was totally helpless beneath him. Her natural sense of need and want took over and she abandoned herself to the enjoyment, feeling Vegeta push her body to the limit.

Vegeta closed his eyes and savored the feelings. Never had he dreamed or imagined this could feel so good. The limited knowledge he had of the mating rituals from his home planet had caused him to view the act with disgust. As far as he was concerned it was to be something done from necessity, an act to be performed purely to keep the race alive. Never had he thought it could - or would - cause the sensations he now had or the urge he felt. No wonder the human race enjoyed it so much.

He continued to pound away feeling something beginning to rise in his belly. He became a creature of need, primal lust taking over and guiding him to the pinnacle he knew was there.

Beneath the onslaught, Bulma continued to meet the plunge and retreat of her prince, savoring every stroke, every caress. She felt her body responding as the pleasure heightened to the point where she knew she was balancing on the tightrope. Desperately she tried to wobble and fall. A couple more thrusts from Vegeta's hips and she was spiraling into oblivion.

Vegeta felt the change as Bulma reached her climax. Her body shuddered beneath and she called his name as her world exploded. Her warmth began to pulse and spasm around him, gripping him tighter and increasing the sensations to his already oversensitive shaft.

He knew he was on the verge of falling, his body screaming at him for the ultimate goal. With one last snap of his hips he buried himself deep within and allowed the liquid fire to race from his groin to emerge in thick spurts to be lost inside Bulma's warm, greedy body.

As the last of the aftershocks left his system, Vegeta collapsed on top of Bulma. Their sated, sweaty bodies lying flush as each began the slow descent from the endorphin high.

Regaining control, Vegeta rolled off Bulma and pulled his softening shaft from within. Bulma cracked open an eye, surprised to see the prince still lying there and not trying to kill her for what she had done.

Vegeta turned and propping his head on his hand he stared at the blue haired woman, his face a mix of confusion, desire, bewilderment and something else.

She smiled tentatively at him.

Finding his voice he finally asked. "Why?"

Bulma sighed. She knew she owed him an explanation, thing was would he accept what she had to say? "I... I... I guess I have wanted to be with you for some time now, Vegeta. I really don't understand it myself. I watch you training and admire your dedication and skill, but I wanted to show you that there is more to life and living than just fighting and being the best," she trailed off, unable to say any more.

Vegeta digested this information. His confused mind trying to make sense of it all. Up until now all he had ever thought about was striving to become the best, pushing his body beyond the limits. It was a thrill he needed to continue to exist. He had never dreamed he could ever have the same feeling from something such as this. 

"Didn't you enjoy it?" came the quiet question.

If he was honest with himself he had to admit that he _had _enjoyed it. The feelings he experienced were powerful, awakening a deep longing within his very soul. Having tasted this piece of paradise, Vegeta knew he would have to sample it again and again.__

__He stared again at the woman below and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Pulling back, his eyes misted with emotion, he spoke softly. "I enjoyed it very much."_ _

__Bulma sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his muscled frame snuggling close, relieved that her little plan had worked._ _

__Vegeta shifted and tilted her chin to look at her face. "Next time, just ask me. Those negative rays have given me one hell of a headache." Smirking as he heard her soft chuckle in reply he pulled her close to him and drifted off to sleep._ _

__~ Fin ~_ _


End file.
